This invention relates generally to food transporting articles and more particularly relates to a food carrying case having the exterior appearance of an attache' case and the interior functional structure to provide for convenient and effective carrying, preservation and protection of food and carrying of papers.
Many people find it desirable, necessary or both to carry their lunch with them on a regular basis to their place of business or employment. In spite of the fact that this provides improved ease and convenience, time savings, money savings and a wider opportunity for variety and for foods tailored to an individual's preferences, many people find carrying a lunch to work to be a source of embarrassment. Some believe it to be injurious to their image.
While paper sacks and lunch boxes have been available for such use, these are often cumbersome to carry and offer little protection against food spoilage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a suitable structure for conveniently obtaining all of the advantages of carrying one's lunch but to do so in such a way that it is not apparent that the user is in fact carrying a lunch. To this end it is desirable to provide a lunch carrying case which not only has the exterior appearance and therefore the prestige of a briefcase or attache' case but also can effectively and efficiently transport food in a manner that the food will be safely preserved and available to be served and enjoyed at an appropriate temperature at any convenient time during the day.
Others have suggested the carrying of food in attache' cases having specially and permanently constructed interior structures. Such specially constructed cases deprive the owner of the option of using the case solely as an attache' case and often deprive the owner of using the case simultaneously for both carrying food and for carrying business papers.
One limiting disadvantage with most such previously suggested modified attache' cases is that the permanent nature of their food carrying structures makes washing and cleaning difficult and possibly destructive of the case. Still others have suggested designs which do not provide insulation which permits food items to be stored and retained at widely divergent temperatures such as would be appropriate for hot soup and cold milk.